The present invention relates to an optical disc medium capable of obtaining a sync clock stably from a reproducing signal. The invention also relates to a reproduction method and reproduction apparatus for the optical disc medium.
For example, patent document 1 (JP-A-2007-299448), non-patent document 1 (“An Illustrated Guidebook to the Blu-ray Disc”, edited by Hiroshi Ogawa and Shinichi Tanaka, published by Ohmsha, Ltd., Japan), and non-patent document 2 (“An Illustrated Guidebook to the Compact Disc”, written by Hiroshi Ogawa and Heitaroh Nakajima, published by Ohmsha, Ltd., Japan), are available as related art publications.